The Lovable Hunter
by TheCheshyHunter
Summary: Just some random instances with a hunter. The story is better than the summary... " Rated M for language and gore
1. Chapter 1

**The Lovable Hunter**

It was a typical day in the city, cars in the streets, people on the sidewalks... Okay so maybe they weren't "people" per say... More like zombies as the humans called us. I, however, hate that word. It blends me in with those common things out there. Thankfully, the humans gave me another name to set me apart from those bumbling bafoons. They call me a "Hunter". Why they call me that I have no idea, but it has a nice ring to it so I'm not complaining.

There are more of "my kind" as well as others. Along with Hunters, there are also Smokers, Boomers, Witches, and Tanks.

Smokers are nasty-looking things, with boils covering their arms and half their face. The feature they're most known for is their extremely long tongue that they use to snag their prey. I encountered this tongue before, thinking it was something to play with. It took me a while to realize it was moving on its own and when I did, I saw that I was face to face with a Smoker. I leapt to what I thought was safety at the time, only to have that same tongue wrap around my neck. The only reason I survived that encounter was because I sliced the tongue off me at the last second, leaping away to safety out of his sight and out of reach of his tongue.

The Witch, however is another story and one I would not like to tell. It involves a case of mistaken identity that leads into me running for my life with a pissed off Witch running after me, claws extended. Still to this day, I am deathly terrified of her claws. Though I will say, she looked kinda cute.

I have not met the Boomer or the Tank and word on the infected block is I don't want to. I've heard that the Boomer spits goo and that the Tank just beats the crap out of you. Yeah... The word on the infected block is right... I don't want to meet these guys...

* * *

I was leaping off of rooftops just for fun when I saw a survivor. She looked like she was cornered by one of those things they called "Smokers".

She looked like she was having trouble so I decided to help her out. I jumped down from my rooftop and straight onto the Smoker. The Smoker screeched and shoved me off with his tongue. I took up a defensive stance in front of the survivor. The Smoker screeched again and lashed out his tongue at me, which I clawed off. Disoriented and confused after I growled a warning for him to back off. When he didn't, I gave a screech of my own and he finally scampered off, probably to find an easier target. Once he was gone, I turned around to look at the survivor that I saved. She looked like she hadn't eaten anything in a while. She was a brunette and had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever when I heard something.

"HUNTER!"

I turned around to see a guy with a shotgun pointed at my face. I screeched, then leapt to the nearest rooftop shots ringing out behind me.

Yup... Just another typical day in the city...

* * *

**There's chapter 1~ I have no idea how you guys will like it but there you go. Please read & review so I know how to make it better~**

**See ya later~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys~ hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Two weeks passed since the day I saved that survivor from the Smoker and I've been following her quietly in the shadows, being careful to stay of sight, lest I might shot. I'm not really counting on the girl to save me just because I saved hers. Bottom line was, she was a human and I was a zombie, a Hunter.

I stopped on the rooftop of a building the survivors had entered. I curious as to what they were doing in there, but I knew better than to just waltz in there with humans armed to the teeth with an assortment of guns, so I opted to just staying on the roof.

Hours later, my curiosity got the best of me, help out by boredom, and I decided to venture into the building. Slowly I made my way through, batting around the "Common Infected" - as the survivors called them - just for amusement's sake. When I heard what sounded like shots I leapt for cover in a closet. I kept the door cracked a little so I see what was going on and from what I saw, the survivors didn't look like they having fun with the... TANK! I leapt from my closet, with the full intent of getting out of there - there was no way in hell I was fighting a Tank! - but then I remembered the only reason I started following this group of survivors to begin with the girl... Damn me and my constant need to die!

I ran towards the group and the Tank. I leapt on his huge arm, running up it to his head and started clawing at it, all the while trying not to get hit by the bullets that were flying at us. I swung my clawed hand down onto the back of the Tank's neck as hard as I could, a bullet going straight through his head and embedding itself in my shoulder. I shrieked in pain, falling backwards, holding my shoulder as the Tank fell forwards dead. I opened my eyes - just now noticing that I had them closed since I got shot - looking down the barrel of a shotgun. I whimpered in partial fear, partial pain, not wanting to die.

"Don't shoot!" I heard, making my head snap. It was the girl survivor that I saved! She made her way to me and shied away, growling low in my throat to tell her I wasn't comfortable.

"You must be in pain," she said, gently moving my hand from my wound so she could look at it. I slowly nodded, swaying from blood loss. The last thing I remember was the girl asking if I was okay. Then nothing.

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache. I raised a hand to head and realized that my hoodie wasn't on. I sat abruptly, instantly regretting it as pain shot through my shoulder, making me fall back down.

"You're awake," I heard. "You need be careful. You're seriously injured." _No shit Sherlock_, I thought. I turned my head to see the girl from earlier. I started to shy away again, again being greeted by pain in my shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy," the girl said. "I'm not going to hurt you." I somewhat calmed down after hearing that, but not much.

"You know," the girl continued. "I never really got a chance to say thank you for saving me from that Smoker two weeks ago, so ummm... Thank you..." I nodded, signaling that I understood her.

"So, you got a name?" the girl asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"You know," the girl said. "Like my name is Tori. So what's your name?" I though about it. What was my name? It's been so long since I've used it, I had forgotten what it was. I shrugged, signaling that I didn't know.

"You don't know, huh?" Tori said. I shook my head. She tilted her head, putting her hand to her mouth. I tilted my head, wondering what she was doing.

"How about Tyler?" she asked. I perked up. That name sounded familiar.

"T...Tyyyyllllllllleeeeeeerrrrrrrr..." I said, my voice raspy and gurgley from disuse. Tori looked at me dumbfounded and I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I couldn't make my voice work again.

"You can talk?" Tori asked. I shrugged, not knowing how else to communicate with her. I usually communicate using growls and screeches, not actual words. I started to sit up, slowly this time, but Tori stopped me.

"You shouldn't be moving around," she said. "You need heal first." I looked at her with disapproval. I wanted to leave and I wanted my hoodie back. For reasons unknown, I felt defenseless without it. I heard a knock at the door, turning my head to see the man who shoved a shotgun in face. I growled lowly in my throat, warning him to go away, or least stay away from me. I think the man got the message because he stayed where he was.

"What do you want, Chris?" Tori asked, getting front of me.

"I need to talk you," the man called Chris said. he looked at me. "Alone." Tori looked at me and I nodded, letting her know that it was okay. She nodded back and gave me a kiss on my forehead before leaving the room with Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's chapter 3~**

* * *

"Alright, get up!" I heard, waking me up from the nap I was apparently having. Startled, I jumped out of bed and into my defensive stance of crouching in a corner, growling low in my throat.

"Chris, stop! Leave him alone!" Tori shouted, making me look up at her. "He's injured!"

"Like I give a damn!" Chris shouted back. "He's a Hunter! You should've let me kill him when I had the chance!" He shoved a pistol in my face, making me back further into the corner.

"Chris, stop!" Tori shouted, jumping in front of me. I whined, trying to tell her to get out of the way, that I was fine, but she didn't move. I decided to growl low in my throat again, hoping she'll get the message, but she still stayed put. I dropped my head, unsure of what else to do.

"I'm not moving," Tori said, making me look up. "You're my friend and I'm going to protect you."

"Friend? Protect?" Chris said. "He's a hunter! He can't be trusted! The minute you take your eyes off him, he'll tear your head off!"

I flinched when he said that. I mean, just because I look like the others of my kind, doesn't mean I act like them. But then again, I also didn't expect Chis to believe that. He's encountered too many of my kind that wanted to tear his head to believe that I wouldn't.

"F...Frrrrrriiiiiieeeeeennnnnnd..." I croaked out, moving toward Tori and rubbing my head against her shoulder, earning a gentle pat on my head. Chris jumped back, aiming his pistol at my head. I growled low in my throat, signaling that I would pounce if he did anything I didn't like.

"Tsk, whatever," he said, slowly backing up. "But I still don't trust you." He left the room, leaving me and Tori alone.

"I'm sorry about that," Tori apologized, turning towards me. I looked at her, tilting my head. "Let's get you back in bed."

She helped me up, semi-carrying me to the bed. When we got there, however, I tripped and fell onto the bed, bring her down with me, our lips locking together. But instead of instantly breaking apart, we lingered. When we broke apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"Sorry," Tori said, getting off of me. I grabbed her by the collar, pulling her back down and locking our lips together again. Breaking apart, Tori got off of me and walked out of the room, wordless.

* * *

**Yeah... Sorry this one's short but I'm running out of time with internet. I was staying the week at a friend's house and I go back home tomorrow, I have no internet access. So if another chapter doesn't pop up tomorrow, that's why and don't expect more chapters for a while after that... Sorry... T.T**

**See ya later~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I laid there in bed, thinking about what I just did. I just kissed a human! How stupid can I get? I raised my hand and facepalmed myself for doing something so dumb. Sighing, I sat up, with much protest from my shoulder, and looked around the room. It was simple, only a bed and a small night stand. A small window sat on the wall next to me.

I got up and walked to it, looking out of it. My lesser brethren were everywhere outside. I also saw a few of my own kind crawling around out there. One of them climbed up the fire escape attached to the wall outside the building. He wore a black sweatshirt with red duct tape around his limps.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, using growls and hisses instead of actual words.

"I was brought here against my will," I answered in the same manner, pointing to my injured shoulder. I couldn't see his eyes underneath his hood, but his silence told me that he was looking at my shoulder in surprise.

"They shot you?!" he growled, obviously not happy.

"Keep your voice down, Black!" I hissed. "There are humans outside that door. If they hear us, it will be bad for both of us." Black nodded.

"Well, Lynk, when your shoulder is healed enough for you move around freely, I want you to find me, unless the humans have managed to brainwash you, in which case you will be a liability and I'll have no choice but to kill you. Got that?" I nodded and Black turned around. But before he left he said, "Don't make me have to do that. The pack members would be upset to lose one of their best hunters." With that he jumped down from the fire escape and ran off out sight.

I sighed as soon as Black was out sight, lying back down on the bed. I turned on my good side and sighed again. Of all the pack members they sent to check on me, they had to send Black.

I heard the door open, looking up to see Tori standing in the doorway holding a tray of food. I sat up as she walked in the room, closing the door behind her and setting the tray on the night stand.

"I don't know if your kind will still eat human food," Tori said. "But I thought you might be hungry since you haven't eaten since you woke up."

I looked at the food, moving closer so I could sniff it. I looked back at Tori, who was sitting beside me.

"I heard you," she said, looking at me. I tensed. "Were you talking to others of your kind?" I nodded.

"I won't tell anyone about it," she continued, putting a hand on mine. "I promise. But you have to promise you won't do it too often. You know Chris is looking for a reason to kill you." I nodded, knowing full well what Chris wanted to do to me. I huffed, thinking how bad he'd fail in killing me once I regained full health. I sighed for the third time that day.

"Something wrong, Tyler?" Tori asked. I looked at her, shaking my head. I looked to the window behind us, my eyes widening. Black had come back and was spying on us!

"So you _have_ been brainwashed!" Black screeched, lunging at Tori. I got in the way at the last second, getting pinned down instead. Black's claws embedded themselves in my shoulders, causing me to screech out in pain. Black looked at me in half anger, half disbelief.

"Why did you jump in front of that human, Lynk?" he growled.

"Because, Black, it's in my best interests to protect her," I growled back, closing my eyes in pain.

Black released my shoulders, but didn't get off of me. I whimpered, holding my injured shoulder, suddenly feeling the weight leave my body. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Tori pinning Black down, holding a pistol to his head. Black was looking at me with anger in his eyes, not daring to move.

"D…Dooooonnnnn't…" I pleaded. Tori looked at me with look of disbelief on her face.

"Don't?!" she shouted. "Tyler, this thing tried to kill you!" She shoved her pistol deeper into Black's head. I whimpered as I sat up, my shoulder protesting every move I made.

"P…Paaaccck…" I croaked out. I nodded over to Black who had started hissing.

"Pack?" Tori looked at me confused. I nodded, hoping Black wouldn't attack anyone the second I got Tori off of him. Tori slowly got off of Black, still pointing her pistol at his head and I got in between them the second she did. Black got up in a crouch, looking at me dumbfounded.

"You can speak their language?!" he screeched. I growled back, ignoring Black's question. I didn't care that he was higher than me on the social ladder, I wasn't about to let him take advantage of the fact and me feel small.

"Answer me!" Black screeched again. Just as I was about to answer, the door burst open. We all turned just in time to hear Chris scream, "HUNTER!" before he raised his shotgun at Black and pulled the trigger, shooting him in the side. Black screeched in pain, and collapsed. I ran over to him and crouched over him, baring my fangs at Chris and growling at him.

"Chris, stop!" Tori shouted, getting in front of me and Black. She looked back at us, then looked back at Chris.

"Tori, what are you doing?!" Chris shouted, lowering his shotgun. "That's a Hunter you're defending!"

"That Hunter is Tyler's friend, Chris!" Tori shouted back. "Wouldn't you be doing the same thing if one your friends got shot?!"

Ignoring the argument in front of me, I got off of Black, whining as I shook him, trying to get him to wake up. I sniffed his side and examined the bullet wound, a relieved sigh escaping my lips. The wound wasn't fatal. I pulled Black to the bed, being mindful of his side, placing him there under the covers. I laid next to him, still whining.


End file.
